Vista y voz
by voidpril
Summary: La Banda de Shane se bate a duelo con la Pandilla Hula, pero un plan de Billy complica las cosas con la única chica del grupo. ¿Podrá Trixie recuperar la vista y la voz?


**Capítulo 1.**

—Ellos están atacando la Caverna Campo Callado de nuevo -informó Trixie a la Banda.

—¿La Pandilla Hula? —preguntó Kord, obteniendo como respuesta un "si" por parte de su amiga—. ¿Es que esos tipos no se cansan nunca?

—No hay tiempo para pensar en eso —se escuchó decir la voz de Eli—. Tenemos que detenerlos.

—Pronto ya está listo —se escuchó el grito del topoide desde su mecabestia.

Los otros tres integrantes de la Banda se dirigieron a sus mecabestias, para encontrarse con Pronto, mientras este discutía con una babosa.

—Nos enfrentaremos a ellos como siempre hacemos. Aún así, tengan cuidado —dijo el Shane, mientras posaba sus ojos en cada uno de sus amigos, finalizando con la pelirroja.

No era un secreto para Kord y Pronto que a Eli le ocurría algo con ella. Habían intentado muchas veces preguntarle, pero el Shane lo había negado.

No le habían creído. Una vez que Trixie se dirigió a la Caverna Magma a hacer un nuevo vídeo para "Babosa Net", ellos escucharon al peliazul decirle a Burpy que se preocupaba por ella cuando no la veía en los duelos, porque creía que podían lastimarla y él no estaría en ese momento para ayudarla. Lo escucharon decir, además, que cuando estaban los cuatro en el Refugio, él se alegraba de tenerla a su lado.

Pero nunca sabrían qué era lo que realmente Eli sentía por ella.

Por parte de Trixie, las cosas no estaban muy distintas. Ella sabía que sentía algo por el chico, pero le era muy fácil disimularlo. Ninguno de los otros tres se había dado cuenta, haciendo que Eli perdiera esperanzas de, alguna vez, tener algo con ella.

Al llegar a la Caverna Campo Callado, los cuatro se bajaron de sus mecabestias, observando como la Pandilla Hoola disparaba babosas hacia todos lados.

—¡Billy, ya deja de molestar! —le gritó Eli.

—¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Shane! —el rubio le devolvió el grito.

—Lo es si te metes con las Cavernas de Bajoterra. Deberías irte.

Un duelo entre ambos comenzó. Mientras Trixie se enfrentaba a Gafas y Pronto a Shorty, Kord ayudaba a algunas personas a escapar de allí.

Billy posó sus ojos en la pelirroja y sonrío. Tenía un plan.

Al ver al Shane distraído, corrió hacia él y lo empujó, tirándolo al suelo. El arsenal del chico cayó y el rubio tomó a Mo, la babosa Enigma, para comenzar a correr hacia la muchacha.

Una vez que llegó hacia donde ella estaba, le tocó el hombro. Trixie giró, para luego abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y alejarse un poco, mientras le apuntaba con su lanzadora.

—No vengo a lastimarte —comenzó a decir. "Al menos, no por ahora", pensó—. Tan solo quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Y qué sería ese favor? —preguntó la chica, sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Quiero que grabes a Eli diciendo que la Pandilla Hula es mil veces mejor que la Banda de Shane. Y que yo soy mejor que él —sonrió—. Aunque eso ya lo saben todos.

La pelirroja bajó su arma y lo miró confundida, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha. ¿A eso venía?

Ella podría haber aceptado y dicho que sí. Pero conocía a su líder: a pesar de que Eli era una buena persona y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, también era algo orgulloso y jamás admitiría lo que el otro chico quería.

—No haré eso, Billy —respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar unos pasos hacia atrás. Luego, sonrió.

—Yo te lo advertí, linda.

Acto seguido, disparó la babosa Enigma hacia la chica, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo. Se sorprendió al ver otra babosa ser disparada contra ella, así que miró de dónde había provenido.

—¡Gafas! -le gritó a su compañero—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Creí que ella estaba molestándote —se encogió de hombros el mencionado.

—¡Retirada! —exclamó Billy a sus compañeros.

—¡Trixie! —se escuchó un grito. El troll de las cavernas y el topoide corrieron hacia ella—. ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja se incorporó y abrió los ojos, para luego echarse unos pasos hacia atrás. Vio a tres Kord y, detrás de este, a tres Pronto.

—¡Chicos! —se escuchó decir a Eli—. Billy escapó.

La muchacha se echó más paso hacia atrás al ver varios cuerpos de su líder. Él la miró confundido. Kord le explicó que Billy y Gafas le dispararon, mientras Pronto no dejaba de observar a Trixie.

—Supongo que deberás viajar conmigo para ir al Refugio. No puedes conducir a Boomer en esas condiciones —dijo. Recibió una mirada pícara por parte del troll y el topoide, pero decidió no darle importancia.

—¿Recuerdas que babosa te disparó Gafas? —el troll de las cavernas le preguntó a su amiga. Ella abrió su boca para responder, pero ninguno sonido salió de esta.

—¿No puedes hablar? —preguntó el peliazul. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, genial —dijo con ironía Kord—. No solo no ve bien, si no que tampoco puede hablar.

—¿Al menos recuerdas a la babosa? ¿Podrías enseñarnos cuál es en la computadora?

Trixie asintió con una sonrisa y los otros tres suspiraron.

—De acuerdo —el Shane le devolvió la sonrisa—. Vamos al Refugio.

 **Volví. Lamento haber desaparecido, de verdad. Tuve un montón de problemas personales, los profesores me están matando con los exámenes y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir.**

 **Estoy editando este fanfic y así voy a hacer con los otros. Qué les parece?**

 **Lamento que sea tan cortito. Tengo muchas ideas para los otros fics.**

 **Les mando un beso muy grande!**


End file.
